


Sweetest Perfection

by Rina9294



Series: Twilight Burning [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Dark, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan give in to their darkest desires.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written with Destina Fortunato.  
> Originally posted July 1999.

_The sweetest perfection_  
_To call my own_  
 _The slightest correction_  
 _Couldn't finely hone..._

Qui-Gon Jinn burned.

No amount of concentration, meditation or exercise could banish the bone-deep sensation that clung to his body, igniting reactions that had long been forced into dormancy by the strict edicts of the Code. Forbidden, prohibited, banned, it mattered not what words were used to describe it, the path he and Obi-Wan had embarked on earlier this evening was not allowed. Discovery would lead to the ruination of both of them.

_Then you must make sure that this does not occur._

It was his place as the elder, the Master, the teacher, to assure that his apprentice was protected -- at least in this single instance. Certainly at this stage of his life Obi-Wan needed shielding from little else. His weapons sense was higher than most field-tested knights. It was only his feel for the living Force -- or more correctly his sometimes erratic control over it and his emotions -- that remained an obstacle to his progression within the Order.

Imbued with a sense of restless energy that was totally foreign to him, Qui-Gon pushed his chair back from the console and paced the length of the room, an act that took all of fifteen seconds, considering the size of his temporary quarters. Staying in the rooms he shared with his Padawan was impossible. Physical separation had been the only solution, albeit a temporary and inadequate one.

Even now Qui-Gon felt the lick of Obi-Wan's mind against his, communicating restive need and frustration, the touch grating against his already shredded sensibilities. Lust flared and the Jedi Master sought to block the link only to find it too firmly entrenched to be totally shut off. Even after a concentrated effort the effects lingered, bringing with them a painful tightening of his body. He felt the desire to make done with all this foolishness by returning to their rooms and laying claim to that intoxicating mouth, to rip and tear until the lithe body was free from its protective covering, to plunder, to take...

 _Where are all your vaunted ideals now, Qui-Gon?_ he demanded of himself, feeling close to suffocation by the close quarters of his hastily procured sleeping space. The room was even more spartan than his own quarters; there was nothing to distract his mind from the siren's song of his need, and that of his apprentice. Too easily he could picture Obi-Wan lying on his bed, tossing from side to side in an effort to set aside the violent emotions they had engendered in each other.

The vision of his Padawan twisting on his bed, his arousal all too plainly outlined by the thin sheet, drew an answering throb of anticipation from deep within Qui-Gon. What would it feel like to be sheathed in the clinging heat of Obi-Wan's body? How would it feel to be taken to the edge by the pressure of Obi-Wan's length within him, or his mouth on him, or .. .

Another long-held restriction snapped under the pressure of unrelenting lust and Qui-Gon threw himself on the narrow bed, stripping off his sleep pants in the same motion, his hand moving unerringly to his straining erection. As he took up a hard, demanding pace, Qui-Gon reached for the newly deepened link that had formed between himself and Obi-Wan. The contact between their minds opened enough to let the younger man know what he was doing, to give him a taste of what their union would be like once the final restraints of duty and civilization were stripped away.

 _The sweetest infection_  
_Of body and mind_  
 _Sweetest injection_  
 _Of any kind_

There had never been a night so long, not in the entire history of all the worlds of the Republic.

Obi-Wan flung himself over onto his back, resisting the urge to reach between his legs and touch himself until the ache there dissipated. His restless rolling around the bed had developed a steady pattern over the last few hours. Turn to the left, stare out the window. Turn on his stomach, groan at the pressure on his aching cock, turn on his right side. Clutch the pillow and try to focus his mind on the tasks of the day which refused to arrive. Roll onto his back, kick the covers and resist the incredible, growing urge to take his cock in his hands and...

The young Jedi closed his eyes and laced his fingers tightly together beneath his head, controlling his breathing. He drew down his lust into the very small space in his brain usually reserved for purging anger and hatred.

And groaned as a sudden image of Qui-Gon leaped into his mind.

He saw his Master in the quarters he'd procured for the night, nude, a sheet twisted carelessly around his muscular legs, which were slightly spread across the bed, heels dug into the soft mattress. His Master's body shone in the dim light, a sheen of sweat glowing on him, as his hand worked mercilessly up and down...

Obi-Wan's eyes popped open, wide and desperate. His own need twitched on his belly, demanding attention. He vaulted off the bed and moved as quickly as he was able toward the shower, suddenly feeling quivers of desire like shooting pains in his hips and thighs, drawn deep from his loins...and the sensations were not his own. Carefully, he climbed into the shower and slapped his hand against the control sensor, bringing a deluge of cold water. He rested his hands and forehead against the wall as the water shocked his body, cowing it into immediate submission, and the terrible twinges of want eased in him.

_This should not be happening!_ he thought fuzzily, as images continued to press into his mind, his Master arching off the bed, small growls and shouts of pleasure echoing in an empty room. His name was on his Master's lips, a fierce sound that sent Obi-Wan further under the cascading water, back to the wall, open palms pressed against the cool tile, his heart pounding with the shared force of unconcealed passion. Qui-Gon _wanted_ him to see, wanted him to know, wanted everything... his Master was giving him a piece of the darkness of his soul, a preview of what awaited them when they joined.

Obi-Wan tried to clip off the invading thoughts, determined to pass this night without giving in to his desire. The edge would be much sharper, the need much harder and focused, if he could just stave off the building urgency, the extraordinary waves of emotion that were pulling at him like coarse tethers. He tasted the tang of his own blood and realized with some surprise he'd been biting down furiously on his lip. He tilted his head forward, dousing himself with water, lips parted, eyes closed. Silently, he made a firm promise to himself.

He would more than repay Qui-Gon for the cost of this little experiment in agony when finally they were together.

 _I stop and I stare too much_  
_Afraid that I care too much_  
 _And I hardly dare to touch_  
 _For fear that the spell would be broken_

Sleep had proven elusive, even after one of the most intense orgasms Qui-Gon could remember - definitely _the_ most mind-shattering climax he had ever had while alone.

"What is happening to me?" The question echoed off bare walls that a short time before had borne witness to the sounds of his solitary pleasure. Swinging his legs off the bed, his elbows resting on his knees and his long hair shrouding his face in a sea of shadows, Qui-Gon closed his eyes, the better to restore some kind of order to his thoughts.

A faint ghost of a chill washed over his skin, making him shudder, and it was then the Jedi Master realized how his apprentice had dealt with the situation. A cold shower -- perhaps that was the thing he needed also. If nothing else it might purge his body of the parts of his desire that remained unslaked, demanding nothing less than a total joining before they would subside.

Shower, then exercise and food. Sleep was not a necessity. Qui-Gon had survived on far less for greater periods of time, although the circumstances were indeed unique this time. After his morning meal would come a trip to the opposite side of a planet. There was a small, private resort he had visited during peace talks between two factions of a trade franchise that would be perfect for what was to come.

 _Plan each step out and you will stay in control of the situation._ There was no room for error here, too much depended on it. One wrong look, one stray thought and the Council would become aware -- and they would not be forgiving.

Pushing his hair back out of his face, the Jedi Master rose, his long body unfolding from the low bed with the feral grace of a jungle predator that has caught scent of its mate and is preparing to enter into the hunt. Now that he had a plan of attack, Qui-Gon was able to settle his thoughts into more or less a semblance of their normal, rational state. To compartmentalize -- if only for now -- the damning need for his apprentice that had possessed him.

~*~*~

"Is the suite satisfactory?"

The question drew Qui-Gon out of his reverie. He gave the resort's proprietor a short nod that revealed nothing of the turbulent thoughts churning beneath the smooth façade of the Jedi's outer demeanor. Here outside the Temple, putting on such a front was child's play, but Qui-Gon knew that things would get much more complicated once he returned to the massive tower.

All morning the pulse of Obi-Wan's emotions had pressed against his thoughts, a steady barrage of intertwined lust, frustration and impatience that at times made the hairs on the back of the older man's neck rise due to their insistence. All morning Qui-Gon had forced himself to ignore the sensations, concentrating on the here and now instead of what was to come.

"Is there anything else you require?"

At the Jedi's negative head shake, the proprietor bowed and swept out of the room, pulling the door shut behind him and leaving Qui-Gon alone.

A soft, artificial breeze tugged at his hair, drawing his gaze to the wide windows that dominated the outside wall of the rooms. The scene projected on the forcescreen was of one of the rural planets and was rendered in exacting detail down to the sounds and scents carried on the wind.

This was good. The serenity of the setting would hopefully prove to balance the violent emotions flaring between himself and his Padawan and if not... well, the bed was at least large and sturdy enough to withstand most anything.

Qui-Gon nodded again, then went to work unpacking the small bag he had brought with him, setting the contents on the small bedside table. He had barely placed the second item on the stand when a sharp pain flared at the side of his neck, a burning sensation accompanied by a spike in the background noise from the link he shared with from Obi-Wan.

"By the Hells ..." Concern added strength to his own sending, shoving against the shields in his apprentice's mind until a hasty reassurance on Obi-Wan's part partially assuaged Qui-Gon's worry, at least as to the other man's physical state. His mental condition, however, was quite another story.

The knowledge that he had to get Obi-Wan out of the Temple -- and soon -- beat at Qui-Gon, bringing with it the gnawing sense of self-doubt concerning this course of action. If Obi-Wan had not been so adamant . . .

Putting aside the attempt to lay blame where none could be assigned, unless it was squarely on his own shoulders, the Jedi Master calmed himself with a moment's meditation and then went back to his task.

The carryall was empty and Qui-Gon was making a last inspection of the rooms to assure himself that all was in readiness when the next assault hit. Towering waves of need, vivid, erotic images that meshed with his own from the night before, a tight, almost painful pressure at his groin . . . Obi-Wan was broadcasting again with little notice or apparent concern that his emotions had overrun the tight band of their private connection and had spilled out onto a broader spectrum that anyone attuned to the Force could feel.

The lust spiraled into a tight knot that begged for a single touch to be released. The fine lines around Qui- Gon's eyes deepened as he fought the temptation by striding out of the room, stalking toward his transport and slamming it into gear, rocketing back toward the central part of the city and his apprentice. A lesson in control was indeed in order.

 _When I need a drug in me_  
_And it brings out the thug in me_  
 _Feel something tugging me_  
 _Then I want the real thing not tokens_

Yawning for the tenth time in as many minutes, Obi-Wan switched his lightsaber to lowest power and set it aside. Ordinarily, he might have tried to make up for lost rest by sleeping in that morning - since Qui-Gon was not there to prod him out of bed - but he had snatched only tiny, drowsy moments of sleep between unsettled dreams. And then there were his Master's fantasies...which had needled into him at various hours throughout the night, creeping in like a slow, low fog and enveloping him. Before dawn's faintest light had even begun to take the sky, Obi-Wan was showered (for the third time that night), dressed, had eaten some fruit for breakfast and was stretching in preparation for morning exercises.

After a basic warm-up drill involving an hour of laps, gymnastics and walking on his hands to hone his balance, he prepared to go through a few katas. It would take up another hour of what was going to be a very, _very_ long day. And then perhaps he'd train on a few of the flashier moves with the lightsaber his Master often discouraged, moves he usually practiced in his spare time.

Exercise was addictive for Obi-Wan. He craved it when he was prevented from indulging in it, when sick or injured, and could not remain inactive for very long. As a child, he was constantly in motion, to the exasperation of his teachers. Many lectures and rebukes had been his to endure in his earliest years at the Academy, due to the simple fact that outer calm and inner peace were difficult states for him to achieve.

He began his first kata, focusing absently on the movements which were very familiar and needed little active concentration. His thoughts immediately returned to the situation with Qui-Gon. Sighing, he allowed them to flow naturally, even as his muscles moved in a synchronous rhythm dictated by the Force.

Obi-Wan mused that something unexpected was happening to the bond he'd always shared with his teacher. He was starting to understand things his Master had held back from him and might never have chosen to reveal, had their mutual desire not become so ungovernable. For one thing, there was unbelievable passion locked behind those knowing, stoic eyes. If Obi-Wan felt any less certain of his feelings, he might have been almost frightened by the danger of seeing that passion fully, violently released. The truth was, Obi-Wan knew his own desire, and knew he was capable of inflicting just as much damage, should he choose not to keep himself in check. The thought made him shudder, and he completely lost track of where he was within the kata.

Swearing in three different languages, Obi-Wan began the kata again. He wondered where Qui-Gon was, and what he was doing. He considered reaching out with the Force, but snorted at the notion. If Qui-Gon was doing anything even remotely like last night...well, Obi-Wan didn't want to know what he was up to that badly. Besides, little hints of emotion were tingling at the base of his brain anyway, like electrical arcs, suddenly sparking into blue bursts of clarity. Obi-Wan was disconcerted by how easily his Master was communicating his private feelings. He sensed bursts of frustration, flaring and retreating, chasing merciless self-examination and worry. And beneath them, a gripping need was tearing at his Master.

Much like the need which was arising once again in Obi-Wan, causing him to shift uncomfortably and lose his place within the kata once again.

"Hells of the Sith!" he shouted, and was immediately ashamed of his outburst. Seething, he stood with his hands on his hips, irritated beyond belief. His glance fell on his lightsaber, which he instantly called to his hand. Once he'd ignited it, he swung into patterns he'd been taught by other, more advanced students, spinning the glowing blade end over end until it seemed he supported a lighted orb rather than a luminous stick.

As he began dipping the blade in fancy maneuvers which wasted energy in actual battle, he pictured the look he expected to see on Qui-Gon's face as he went down on him for the first time...

Before he was even conscious of the fact that it had gone astray, his lightsaber was out of his hand and descending on him from the air above, narrowly missing his face but glancing across his neck before hitting his tunic and then the floor, extinguished. He shouted again, this time with pain, and tried too late to avoid broadcasting his distress. He felt Qui-Gon's push at his mind, even across this distance, demanding and concerned. He let his Master know he was all right. It stung, to be sure, and was a nasty burn, but it could be healed quickly. He'd sustained far worse.

Obviously, it was not a good time to practice anything too complicated.

He picked up his lightsaber, glared at it, and attached it to his belt. He looked up, suddenly realizing that several pairs of eyes were on him. Other students had stopped, disturbed not just by his erratic control during the practice drills, but by what he was projecting with his emotions. He could feel their curiosity, and disapproval. A chilling wave of anxiety dropped his stomach into his boots, bringing worry that he'd somehow given away the secret. If he'd broadcast too much, and someone went to the Council...even a suspicion of impropriety between Padawan and Master would be enough to ruin Qui-Gon. He met their stares defiantly, until one by one, they turned away.

It was too much. He was overloading like a hot hyperdrive without coolant. Qui-Gon wouldn't be back until the evening. He wasn't going to last that long.

Within five minutes, Obi-Wan was back in the privacy of the quarters he usually shared with his Master. One look at Qui-Gon's bed was enough to send quivering impulses to every nerve ending. He flung himself on the bed and bounced a few times, yanking off his leggings. He lay back, closed his hand around his hard, angry erection, and allowed his mind to take him back to the night before, to the picture of Qui-Gon rocking up against his hand, inviting Obi-Wan to be voyeur to his pleasure. He forced a breath, which emerged as a frayed, grating sigh, and began to touch himself, stroking as cruelly as he dared, unyielding pressure tightening with every movement. What he saw on the private viewing screen on the mind threw him into a helpless frenzy...Qui-Gon on top of him, as Obi-Wan bit and scratched, and Qui-Gon showed him the beauty and power of being possessed... and Qui-Gon beneath him, accepting that power in return. He felt his muscles lock in position as he came, unable to breathe, to see, to think, to do anything but allow the vibrations which wracked him to move through him, unstoppable.

Spent, he dropped his hand and lay gasping on the bed, mind numb. Within a few seconds, he became aware that once again, his reactions were not simply his own...he could feel the disturbance he had caused, and that same worry overcame him. And then, he felt it...Qui-Gon's mind, seeking his.

His Master was on his way to Obi-Wan, and he was burning with anger, and fear. And an unveiled, irrevocable lust.

 _Things you'd expect to be_  
_Having effect on me_  
 _Pass undetectedly_  
 _But everyone knows what has got me_

Qui-Gon moved through the open terrace of the entryway to the Jedi Temple, fluidly passing through the crowds of people there. On any given day, Qui-Gon's presence would have caused a stir; his powerful, graceful movements were eye-catching. On this day, however, he was met with a number of curious stares, and his jaw tightened fractionally with each step.

"Qui-Gon," a voice called from behind him.

Pushing aside the urgency which had brought him back to the Temple, Qui-Gon turned and acknowledged the speaker. "Good day, Master Arka."

"Master Qui-Gon, a word with you?" The request was pleasant enough, but there was an undercurrent of firmness in the tone. Qui-Gon frowned slightly as he met the man's eyes. A young girl caught up to Arka, stopping at his left elbow. Qui-Gon recognized her as one of the many new Padawans, just selected by Masters within the last few days. As his gaze rested on her momentarily, she flushed deeply, and her eyes flickered to her Master, then down to the ground. Qui-Gon's frown deepened.

Arka placed his hand on Qui-Gon's elbow and steered him a few paces from the girl, just out of earshot. "Qui-Gon, something seems to be...troubling...your Padawan. He seems to be in need of -"

"I'm well aware of what he needs," Qui-Gon said curtly, cutting off the suggestion.

Eyebrow raised, Arka looked at his old friend. "Yes, I believe you are," he said archly. "Know this, then. His repressed sexuality has taken a toll on my Padawan, although she doesn't understand the nature of her unease. I would suggest that you take steps to prevent your Padawan from influencing others around him."

"Your point is taken," Qui-Gon answered, growing more impatient with every word.

"Very well. I shall not speak of it again." Arka bowed slightly and retreated, guilty-looking Padawan in tow.

Qui-Gon resumed his brisk steps toward the interior of the Temple, but had gone only a few paces inside the building before hearing his name once again. Seething inwardly, he faced the second challenger.

"Ah, Master Qui-Gon. Some business has kept you from the Temple this day?" Master Ess Siala approached him smoothly, her Padawan remaining in the background, expression neutral.

"Errands elsewhere," he answered.

Siala nodded. "Your apprentice was injured today at practice. Perhaps you'd heard?"

"I was aware of his injury," Qui-Gon said truthfully, disconcerted by the fact that she felt the need to point it out. Perhaps the injury was worse than Obi-Wan had allowed him to know.

Qui-Gon's all-too-apparent concern jarred Siala, who chose her next words carefully. "Master Jinn. His injury was a small burn, nothing serious. It was self-inflicted due to his carelessness. He was distracted by other matters. His focus was not on his drills, as it should have been. Jao was present, as were other Padawans...all is not as it should be with Obi-Wan." Her dark eyes were inscrutable. "Caution would seem to be most prudent now, Qui-Gon," she advised softly.

Two old friends warning him within minutes of one another. Qui-Gon felt a surge first of anger, then dismay, then resignation.

"Thank you, Siala." A short nod, and he was again off in the direction dictated by his heart.

As he walked, his emotions simmered in turmoil. The criticism of other Masters mattered little, but the distraught expressions of the young Padawans drove home the true reason why these types of relationships were forbidden. Hidden within those cautions was a subtle rebuke - he had not taught Obi-Wan sufficient control. But how could he have known? He could barely control the storm raging within _himself_ , with all the experience and techniques available to him. Obi-Wan could not have been expected to, either.

But he would learn to do so. Qui-Gon would see to it.

He stabbed at the keypad outside the door, gaining entry to their quarters, finding Obi-Wan on the bed, curled up around a large pillow, waiting for him. The younger Jedi slowly sat up, radiating desire and worry. Qui-Gon felt the emotions enter him, charring his heart, melting him slowly from within. "Come with me, Obi-Wan," he said tightly.

Without a word, Obi-Wan stood, dropping the pillow, and followed his Master from the room.

 _Takes me completely_  
_Touches so sweetly_  
 _Teaches so deeply_  
 _I know that nothing can stop me_

The elder Jedi's blue eyes burned like balefire as he watched Obi-Wan enter their accommodations ahead of him. Their return trip from the Temple had passed in silence.

"Close your eyes, Obi-Wan," he ordered as the door slid shut behind them.

Obi-Wan half-turned to look back at Qui-Gon, a questioning expression on his face.

"Close your eyes." The command was repeated in the same patient, implacable tone the Jedi Master delivered all his lessons in.

Reflex took over and Obi-Wan obeyed though he felt a bit of mutiny stir within him. _What the hell was this?_ He had expected to be dressed down for his lapse, had almost anticipated it as the catalyst that would lead to the dissolution of all barriers between himself and Qui-Gon. But this? A child's exercise? It made no sense.

Attention to the Moment Gives Knowledge - but not the knowledge he was seeking, not at this juncture. Awaiting the next command, Obi-Wan concentrated on his breathing, allowing it to center him in a kind of fragile peace.

"Tell me what you see." The voice came from over his left shoulder, whisper-soft against his ear, but demanding.

"Images of Ganvala trees outside the windows, Antillian lace curtains, mosaic tiles on the floor done in patterns of navy, maroon, green and gold . . ."

Nodding to himself, Qui-Gon placed his hand on the younger man's shoulder, the heavy clasp anchoring Obi-Wan more firmly into the here and now.

A faint sheen of sweat blossomed on Obi-Wan's skin and he swallowed audibly, striving to keep his mind on the exercise and not on the pressure of Qui-Gon's hand - or the way it was now sliding under the neck opening of his tunic, moving gently over the healing burn.

"Small metal sculpture on the table nearest the windows, navy couch at the eastern edge of the area rug, two armchairs opposite it. Doors on the western and southern wall, both closed."

The weight on his shoulder vanished and Obi-Wan tracked the quiet rustle of his Master's robes as Qui-Gon moved to stand in front of him.

"Open your eyes, Obi-Wan," the voice was still stern, still unrelenting. "Now tell me what you see."

The younger Jedi complied, raising his eyes to meet his Master's, his gaze holding both wariness and a challenge. "I see my future. I see that which I most desire. I see you, Qui-Gon."

The words hung between them with a delicacy the moment did not deserve, vibrating tensely, while Qui-Gon Jinn felt the uncaring madness of desire slowly sear away everything else.

Obi-Wan's eyes closed for a moment; he swayed, losing his bearings within sensation as his Master quite deliberately unlocked the hidden places he'd never shown, exposing every feeling. Into this raw awakening came a kiss, punishing, hungry lips which pushed at Obi-Wan's, coaxing him open, invading him.

Ragged breathing tore at them both as Qui-Gon pulled back, for the last time, clinging to one slender shred of coherence. Enough to ask, just once more.

"Are you certain, Obi-Wan?"

In answer, Obi-Wan's hands ripped open Qui-Gon's tunic, tearing it heedlessly as it was pulled free. Those same hands strayed with purpose up the muscles of his back, palms climbing, fingers digging, pulling, as Obi-Wan's lips touched the hard muscles of Qui-Gon's chest. Teeth bit not at all gently, as Obi-Wan abandoned all pretext of gentleness.

Qui-Gon felt no need to leash his strength any longer. With a muted rumble deep in his throat, he closed his hands on the sides of Obi-Wan's face, contacting those lips below him, breaking open something primal in them both. He drew one hand down, locking it around Obi-Wan's throat, feeling the pulse which hammered beneath his fingertips, feeling unreasonable pleasure at the power he felt as he tipped the younger man's head back. Obi-Wan's mouth was free beneath his, willing and wanton, as Qui-Gon crushed those lips furiously with his own.

Obi-Wan arched into Qui-Gon, pulling frantically at his own tunic, shredding it in his attempts to throw it aside, to make sure no obstacle remained between them. He succeeded as Qui-Gon's hand shifted, carefully avoiding the wound on Obi-Wan's neck with surprising restraint, brushing down his torso, finding the waistband of his leggings. Those large hands settled on his hips for a moment, then shoved the pants downward. The force of the shove sent them both staggering sideways, and Qui-Gon caught Obi-Wan in a strong embrace, steadying him, lifting him, taking him with dizzying speed to the huge bed.

So quickly, the pants and boots disappeared, as Obi-Wan raised up and marked his Master with a savage nip just above his left nipple. He was left shuddering from the absence of touch as his Master pulled away and drew off his own remaining clothing. Climbing onto the bed beside him, Qui-Gon rolled quickly and pulled the younger man on top of him, manipulating the slender body until their legs slid into place, Obi-Wan almost astride the larger man's thigh, his erection pressing into his Master, near enough to his Master's cock to cause a sympathetic twitch.

Qui-Gon pulled his Padawan down, long arms wrapped about him, cradling his head as he brought Obi-Wan's lips to his yet again, feeling Obi-Wan's hands exploring the subtle angles of his face, pulling the hair tie free and burying themselves in that glorious hair. He tore his lips away as his fingers splayed across Obi-Wan's ass, pushing the younger man into him, listening with unthinkable pleasure to the sounds of wild ecstasy his Padawan made, watching through lust-glittered eyes as Obi-Wan's neck curved back, his face transformed by elemental eroticism. Obi-Wan tossed his head to the side, then clutched at Qui-Gon with spasming fingertips, throat constricted, and Qui-Gon understood what was needed.

Rolling once again, he positioned Obi-Wan beneath him, reaching to the bedside table and scooping up the bottle he'd left there. For the first time since all this had begun, he spared a moment of gratitude that Obi-Wan was not a virgin, that no preliminaries were needed. He did not have the patience that would have been needed, nor the control. It was too late for that. With quick motions, he opened the bottle and spread the oil sensuously across his cock, fingers dipping lower as he touched Obi-Wan in the same way.

Obi-Wan reared up into his hand, unsubdued, frighteningly passionate, as Qui-Gon's fingers stroked lower. Qui-Gon supported himself over the younger man and licked slowly across the hard brown nipples, tongue and teeth making war against flesh. Then, with one hard thrust, they were joined to each other, and a scream built in Obi-Wan's throat, as Qui-Gon's hand closed over him, moving in time to the ever-increasing throbbing inside him, which seemed to echo in his heartbeat.

Qui-Gon stopped moving suddenly, gritting out a harsh command. "Look... at... me, Obi-Wan..." Those exquisite, radiantly blue-green eyes, brighter with the light of love, wandered aimlessly as they opened, fixing slowly on the face above him, incapable of seeing. Qui-Gon pushed forward slightly, watching as those eyes clouded with bliss.

It was all he needed. Still moving in time to the rhythm he felt in his soul, Qui-Gon thrust and touched, feeling every movement of Obi-Wan's hands and lips on his body like a branding iron, cutting through him, marking him. He pushed on ferociously, feeling Obi-Wan twist and smash upwards beneath him. He was deaf from the roaring in his ears, could feel nothing but the fire in his blood, as he came with a devastation which was complete, a wholeness which could not be measured, feeling Obi-Wan's answering astonishment, as their minds fused and burst together, becoming nothing but pleasure, nothing but joy.

 _Sweetest perfection_  
_An offer was made_  
 _An assorted collection_  
 _But I wouldn't trade_  
 _Takes me completely_  
 _Touches so sweetly_  
 _Teaches so deeply_  
 _Nothing can stop me_

"I am sorry, Master."

The words cut through the air, breaking the silence that had descended, allowing the harsh light of reality to lay bare their actions and the possible consequences inherent in them. Flesh was still pressed against flesh, cooling now as synthetic breezes gusted across smeared beads of sweat and other, more viscous, fluids.

There was no need for Qui-Gon to ask why his Padawan was apologizing. The explanation was easily plucked from the top layer of the younger man's thoughts. Guilt -- not associated with what had just happened, but centered on the incident which had brought the Jedi Master back to the Temple.

"The lapse was unfortunate, but also unavoidable. We shall both be required to work to strengthen our shields and control." As he spoke, Qui-Gon trailed a single finger tenderly down the half-healed burn that marred the perfection of Obi-Wan's throat, tendrils of the Force following the progress and leaving unblemished skin in their wake.

The absence of the pain of the burn made Obi-Wan more aware of the various other minor injuries he had acquired during the course of their savage lovemaking, and he allowed himself the luxury of remembering how each ache had come about. He accepted the pain as he had been taught but did nothing to ease it, not wanting to give up anything that would remind him of this moment. Their desire had been building for so long, held in check by the fragile bulwarks of conscience and duty - it was small wonder the loosing of the flood gates had overwhelmed both of them. Still, it gave him a small amount of perverse pleasure to know that in this one case, the master was almost as undisciplined as the apprentice.

Qui-Gon's voice held a combination of laughter and resignation -- the tone that of a man who has given up fighting the direction his life was being swept in - as he spoke in response to the younger man's thoughts. "This is unknown territory for both of us. The challenges and tests will be many, Padawan."

"Bu the rewards are worth it, are they not, Master?" Pushing himself up on one elbow, Obi-Wan gazed down at Qui-Gon, noting with satisfaction the many small marks he had left on the older man's body. Midnight blue eyes went half-lidded as Obi-Wan ran his hand down the center of Qui-Gon's chest, skimming over skin that was suddenly a mass of hyper-sensitive nerve endings.

"The rewards are more than worth it, my Obi-Wan," the older Jedi said roughly. "But...as I was reminded today...caution would be most prudent now. There will be time - we will _make_ time, but we cannot allow what has occurred to affect our work or any future missions. You will be a Knight. I will accept nothing else."

"There are things in this life that I want more than being a Knight, Qui-Gon." Saying this, Obi-Wan reached for the Force and harnessed a bit to roll them both over so that he was looking down at his Master, looming over him, pushing his determination against the other man's mind much as his awakening body pressed against Qui-Gon's hard thigh. "Do not seek to tell me my feelings in this matter. If the Council made me choose between the Order and you, there would be no choice."

Qui-Gon opened his mouth to argue, to deny his Padawan's words, but instead found his lips covered and claimed by Obi-Wan's hungry kiss. The discussion would wait. For the moment, the only thing that mattered was the strong, lithe body atop his, the long, dexterous fingers that were bringing him to full arousal once again, the familiar, addictive touch of Obi-Wan's mind as the younger man showed Qui-Gon what was to come next and the ache deep inside him that only one thing could ease.

It was madness. It could lead to disgrace for both of them, but it was too late to retreat. Whatever the outcome, this path would be taken to its ending. What a glorious, perilous trip it would be.


End file.
